i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Runa Kagurazaka
|color2 = |Name = Runa Kagurazaka |Kanji = 神楽坂ルナ |Roumaji = Kagurazaka Runa |Aliases = |Image = Runa icon.png |Caption = "Though I'm in my female guise right now, don't forget that I'm still a guy..." |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |BT = A |Bday = November 11 |Height = 5'2" or 159 cm |Weight = 47 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |Hobby = Clay pigeon shooting |FFood = Crepes |LFood = Liver |CV = Amasaki Kouhei }} Runa Kagurazaka (神楽坂ルナ Kagurazaka Runa) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, POP'N STAR, who was the fifth to be introduced in the game. Runa was released on 11/26/15. Profile Description A reliable cute boy who is accomplished in various fields. Because his parents are engaged in political world, he had been taught to be well-mannered since a tender age. He actually hid the fact that he worked as an idol from his father. He became an idol because his childhood friend, Kokoro, invited him. His real name is written Tsuki Kagurazaka (神楽坂月). Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Runa Kagurazaka. I have several concerns regarding me crossdressing to do idol activities, but I'll be happy if you will support me. Please treat me favorably. *''How did you become an idol?'' **It was because Kokoro invited me. I couldn't possibly turn down Kokoro's requests, after all. You'll also understand if you get asked in such a cute manner... right? *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Momosuke is a scatterbrain, so I can't let my eyes off from him... Aah! Even as we talked, there he goes tripping on his feet! Good grief... what a hopeless child. Personality To Be Added. Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} Lines |Scout = I'm thankful for this wonderful encounter. |Idolizing = I will continue to practice diligence. |Reg1 = I'm Runa Kagurazaka. Though I'm reluctant of it, I'm a crossdresser for the time being. |Reg2 = My real name is written "Tsuki" and read "Runa". A sparkling nameReferring to this article. is a bit of a pain. |Reg3 = My activities as an I-Chu are hidden from my father. Please keep it a secret, okay? |Reg4 = Momosuke seems like having a complex about his name as well... I know that feeling well. |Reg5 = Kokoro had always been bad at being friendly. He's stubborn after all. |Reg6 = You have crumbs on your face, you know? Don't move. I'm removing them. |Reg7 = Ah. ...No, I've had a bit of strong afflatusAfflatus on wikipedia. The Japanese term he uses is 霊感 (reikan), referring to psychic ability. since I was younger... Look, behind you―― |Reg8 = Fufu. Producer is quite honest and sweet. |Reg9 = Aren't you letting your guard down too easily just because I look feminine? I still have the heart of a man, you know? |Reg10 = I'll corner my escaping prey... Fufu, it's a joke! |Reg11 = |Nov1 = It's getting chilly. If you like, shall I lend you my coat? |Nov2 = It's an autumn of studying! Kokoro! Momo! Today I'll have you guys accompanying me to the end! |Dec1 = Merry Christmas! Isn't this skirt a bit too short? |Dec2 = This year will end soon. I feel a little bit lonely somehow... |Jan1 = Happy New Year. Let's eat osechi together! |Jan2 = Would you like to do hatsumode with me? Father bought me a new kimono. |Download = Won't you have a little chat with me? |Story = Read whichever story you like. |Main1 = Which chapter should we pick? |Main2 = Producer, which story should we read? |Love1 = Producer, let's share a wonderful romance ♪ |Love2 = Producer is so cute when embarrassed! |Shop = Welcome! What are you looking for? |Purchase = Are you lost on what to buy because there are too many things here? |Friend = You can view your friends' information. |Other = What are you looking for? There are a variety of things here. |Start1 = Now then, let's go. Producer. |Skill1A = Concentrate! |Skill1B = Let's go. |Skill1C = There! |Clear1 = Sigh... I was very impressed! |Affection1 = It seems I've become fond of you. |Start2 = I feel my courage grow when you're by my side! |Skill2A = Please listen to my voice! |Skill2B = Match it with same rhythms. |Skill2C = It's very wonderful. |Clear2 = Thank you for the applause! |Affection2 = I thought I wanted to return to being a boy. |Start3 = Please watch me, alright? |Skill3A = I'll melt frozen hearts. |Skill3B = How about my smile? |Skill3C = Please accompany me until the very end. |Clear3 = This refreshing feeling when it's all over is the best! |Affection3 = If you stay by my side, I'll definitely make you happy. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipPurchase = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts Notes Category:POP'N STAR Category:Runa Kagurazaka Category:Third Generation